Sailor Moon P
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Rebecca Kenzel is back from her vacation in America and life seems normal again. But is it? A strange new kid says he know all about Aurora Helios and the other Scouts and children are getting alot of nightmares all of a sudden. What is going on??


Sailor Moon P  
By: AuroraHelios  
  
Chapter 1  
Back To School  
(AN: if you reading and it says Raye alot but then it says Rei, ignore it, i switch not realizing it sometimes O_o)  
I stepped of the plane and looked around. "It's GREAT to be home" I thought.  
"BECCA!!!!!" A raven haired girl shouted from a midst the croud. The girl waved and fought through the croud . Her purple-black eyes showed an expression of pure joy.   
"Raye-chan!" I ran twords the raven haired girl and hugged her. Raye took and step back and looked me up and down.  
"You've grown Rebecca-Chan. So whats America like.?" She questioned as we went to get ut bags.   
"Amazing! I took at least 10 rolls of film worth of pictures! Pluse to completely full CDs with digital pictures! It's amazing how expensive film is in America!" I said excitedly.  
"The girls are meeting at the shrine we're gonna make our schedule requests for school! We're trying to get the same classes"  
"Heh and to think my birthdays the first day of school!"  
"Oh thats right your turning 14! I almost forgot!" "It's nice to have a normal life again" I thought.   
"Lets see science 1st then english then band then p.e./martial arts then wold culture then math! That suits me!" I said ordering my class sechudle  
"Science?? In the morning!?!?" Serena wailed.  
"What's wrong with it?" Amy and I said cause wepicked exactly the same schudle.  
"It's icky!" Serena began to complain.  
"So your gonna join band Amy? Why not, Advanced chemistry of somtin?" I asked looking at her.   
"Well I'm quite good with music and I'd like to lean how to play the clarinet." She replied.   
"I'm gonna play flute but...their probally gonna make me go to advanced band" I said and pulled out a small case from my back pack. I put together my flute and played a quick and rapid tune faster and faster.   
"Wow....." The others stared...... I stopped abruptly, my hands dropped a bit further from my mouth.  
"Becca..you gettin a stange vibe." Rei said a bit distant..I barely nodded and we collapsed. The flute clattering to the floor.  
*************************  
Star Ship  
Throne Room  
  
"Lets see ah..400 thousand galaxes mine. Children....such foolish creatures they are! They think they can just dream and dream away! HA! There dreams are no longer safe. There dreams are pathetic and shall never come true!!" A bitter queen spat while looking at a map being displayed.   
On a screen on the desk infront of her. She slightly shuddered at the thought of her child hood. The queen couldnot resist much longer and she slowly slipped into a deep sleep. The thing she reggretted about sleep began to occur as a dream slowly began.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Asan, daddys home...heh heh" A man stumbled into the bedroom of a young girl about the age of 7. The young girl coward in a cornor. She sniffed the air and knew it was going to happen again. She held her teddy bear tight.  
"Da..daddy.. please n..no more.. P..please" She stuttered as her father approached her.  
"Shut up....." The man spat and grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He beat her and hit her. He then slumped off to her room leaving the girl crying in pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"No dont!" Queen Asan sat strate up and wiped away tears. She looked around and grabbed a potion from a shelf.   
"Stupid non-sleeping potion wore off...." She mumbled trying to shake the dream. 'Hmm' she looked at the map on the desk they were nearing the Mily Way Galaxy and there was a strange high amount of dream energy there. She observed a strange negative energy..it was small but it could be the key.  
*************************  
"Darien!!! What are you doing here?" Srena shouted as she locked her locker.  
"Hey, Serena I signed up for after school tutoring. I expect to see you there." Darien smirked.  
"Darieeen!" Serena whines the way she does. ((AN: I dunno how to describe it O_o you know it just the Serena way..)) Serena whapped him and grabbed his hand.  
"I'll come but not for tutoring..." The blonde smiled and kissed his cheek. I sighed and was already getting used to them, they were destended to be together. I remembered what Princess Mars said to me, that i'd find the perfect guy for me one day.I looked at Raye an smiled she understood and nodded. We walked down the hall I stopped and waited for Raye and the others.  
"Do you ever get vision of you past?" I said cassualy, I hadn't ment to say it I was just thinking about it.  
"Actually Yeah, i do at least" A long hairded blonde spoke up.  
"I think we all do" A brunette with her hair in a pony tail said.  
"I always get mine in my dreams, though. It strange seeing your mom, well another mom. I dunno. I think my past mom was re..re...uhmm reincreated in to my mom" The blonde, Mina, said.  
"reinCARnation Mina." Amy laughed.  
"Yeah. I get mine as dreams to. I love it when I get them cause I get to see my parents!" Lita said excitedly as a tall boy wearing jeans and a blue shirt walked by. Lita stopped adn turned around.  
"Ya know, he looks alot--" "like your old boyfriend" We laughed together. Lita blushed and join the group. As we left the school we parted and walked home. 


End file.
